Nikki and Victor: Another flashy Newman wedding
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor's beautiful wedding.


Nikki and Victor were sleeping holding eachother as they heard their bedroom door open, Victoria came in. Nikki leaned up and rubbed her eyes "Uh Hi?" she said nudging Victor "Daddy! What are you doing here?" Victoria asked laughing "I couldn't sleep" he replied, Victoria rolled her eyes "Well get out of here we need to get ready!" Victoria said laughing, he got out of bed as he kissed Nikki with as much passion as he could and left. "Good Morning" Nikki said yawning and leaning straight up in the bed "You know it's 9 am!" Victoria said "WHAT?" Nikki replied as she shot up and got out of bed "I'll be down in a minute" Nikki said as she closed the door to get changed. A few minutes later she came down in a beautiful skirt and blouse as they left to pick up Abby and Sharon. Nikki pulled up into the Abbott's driveway and went in the house with Victoria, Ashley answered the door. Ashley smiled sarcastically at the sight of Nikki and Victoria and just stood there "Uh..Is Abby ready?" Nikki asked "Abby!!" Ashley yelled still looking at Nikki, they both cringed at the sound, Abby came running down and walked right past Ashley hugging Victoria and then Nikki. "Bye Mom" Abby said as she walked out with them, Ashley stood there annoyed as they left. "Alright so lets go get Sharon and then we're off to get our stuff done" Nikki said as they pulled up to Sharon's house, they walked in to find Victor and Nicholas sitting there. "What are you two doing here?" Nikki asked crossing her arms and smiling "We are getting all handsome for our ladies" Nick replied teasing her "Good luck with that" Victoria said, Nick laughed sarcastically "SHARON!" Nikki yelled, Victor stood up and took her hand into the dining room "what?" she asked smiling, Victor put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her with everything he had in him for a long time, she pulled away and closed her eyes "I love you" she said "I'll see you later" she continued, she winked at him and walked away as he followed. Sharon ran into the living room "lets go!" she said as she kissed Nick and Victor, Victor pulled Nikki's hand and kissed her gently one more time as they left.

Nikki, Sharon, Victoria and Abby all got their hair and makeup done as they put their dresses on. Nikki stood infront of the mirror looking at herself in the beautiful dress, her hair fell in long soft blonde curls that framed her beautiful face, she had makeup to perfection and her dress hugged every flattering part of her long body. Abby, Sharon and Victoria walked out in their violet flowy dresses with their hair in long side ponytails and makeup perfectly applied, Abby and Sharon's blonde hair fell straight down while Victoria's brown hair fell in curls, they were all pinned back with the most beautiful clips. While Nikki wore hers down. They're eyes filled up with tears at the sight of Nikki "You look so gorgeous" Victoria said "You really do" Abby and Sharon agreed, Nikki smiled "so do you" Nikki replied. "Alright now lets get to this wedding!" Nikki said turning around and looking at the girls, they all laughed as Nikki fiddled with their hair and did up Abby's dress. Abby, Sharon, and Victoria all went outside to get something to drink as Nikki sat on the couch thinking. She thought about the memories her and Victor shared and teared up as Victoria walked in "Mom? You ok?" she asked sitting down "ya honey i'm fine" Nikki replied wiping her tears away "are you getting cold feet or something?" Victoria asked taking Nikki's hand "No, not at all" Nikki replied laughing "I was just thinking" she said, Victoria nodded as they stood up to go to the colonade room.

Everyone was sitting waiting for the bride as Victor, Nicholas and Noah stood there infront. The girls all came on by one, first, Abby, then Sharon and then Victoria. They all stood in a line in order as the music came on and everyone stood up, Nikki appeared with a smile as she made her way down the aisle, Jack patted Paul's back as his mouth was almost to the ground. Victor's face lit up at the sight of her, he gazed at her beauty as she walked towards him "please be seated" the minister said as Victor took Nikki's hand, she smiled as she look at the minister, Victor was gazing at her. Everyone sat down "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate and join in the love of Nicole and Victor who have been here before, each time has been more special to all of us and most of all to them. We share in their lives and love now and forever. The couple has written their own vows so Victor" The priest said nodding to Victor. "My beautiful Nikki" Victor smiled, Nikki's eyes welled up with tears "A few years ago when we stood here in this room, it was then I thought I'd never seen a more beautiful thing, but everyday I realize I was wrong. You are more beautiful now then you ever were, inside and out. You have taught me so much, you have taught me how to love and how to be loved, and how to respect and to be respected. I have adored and loved you even when we had been apart, I have loved other people, but no greater love or close love than the love I feel for you. We are both very stubborn, both very proud but everytime our love seems to get the better of us" Victor laughed and continued "As we have said before, this time we will make it work, really make it work. I promise, to be your husband, your lover and your friend for aslong as we both shall live" Victor's eyes filled up with tears as Nikki's thumb stroked the back of his hand and she cried. "Nicole" the preist nodded to her "My darling Victor" Nikki said choking back tears "Over the many many years of our life together, I have only been certain of one thing, and one thing only and that is my love for you. I have only loved one man with my entire heart and my entire soul, like I have said to you before that man is you. You have given me a beautiful life here, with our children and beautiful grandchildren, and most of all with you" Nikki wiped away a tear from his eye "I have loved you more than anything on this earth for god, decades. And I continue to love you more and more each day. And I promise, to be your wife, your lover and your friend for the rest of our life together" Nikki replied as she wiped away tears. "Do we have the rings?" The preist asked, Reid appeard andh handed the ring to Victor as he tugged on Nikki's dress "Oh" Nikki said jumping, she looked down and Reid waved her to come down, Nikki crouched down "Grandma, can you tie my shoe please?" Reid whispered in Nikki's ear, she laughed as she took his foot and tied his shoe, he smiled and walked away "Ah ah ah" she said, "come here" Reid came "kiss please" Nikki said, he giggled and kissed and hugged her as he went back to stand behind Nicholas and Noah. "Sorry" Nikki said standing up and brushing off her dress, everyone laughed "So as I was saying, Victor do you take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The preist asked "I do" he said gazing at Nikki "Nicole, do you take Victor to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The preist asked looking at Nikki "I do" she replied smiling "Victor please place the ring on Nikki's left hand" Victor raised Nikki's hand and placed a diamond eternity ring on her finger, she smiled "By the power vested in me by God and those worshiping him I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, Victor you may kiss your beautiful bride" The Preist said, Victor put his hands on Nikki's waist as she smiled and he took her in the longest most passionate kiss he could as everyone clapped "Now everyone for about the millionth time in their married life I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Victor Newman" The Preist laughed, everyone joined as Nikki and Victor kissed one more time.

Everyone made their way to the reception as Nikki and Victor went hand in hand. Victor stopped her and went behind the wall "what are you doing?" she asked, he leaned her up against the wall as he kissed her and stroked her cheek "I love you" he whispered, she smiled as she stroked his arms which were around her waist, "I love you to" she replied. They walked in hand in hand as everyone congratulated them. Katherine came up to Nikki and hugged her "Looks like it happened after all" Katherine said taking her left hand and noticing the eternity ring and her engagement ring on top "it's blinding" Nikki replied laughing "Well theres your husband for you" Katherine said, she kissed her hand "congratulations darling" Katherine said hugging her again "Oh thank you" Nikki replied hugging her tight, Katherine went up to Victor as Nikki got a glass of punch "we wouldn't want you to spill that on your dress now would we?" Ashley said, Nikki turned around and smirked "I don't remember sending you and invitation" Nikki said looking Ashley up and down, she was dressed in all black "well you know Victor is the father of my child" Ashley replied looking around "Nice do up, sorta like your last one though" Ashley said, Nikki laughed sarcastically "You know I think I see someone I like much better than you over there so if you don't mind i'm not going to spend my wedding night chamiserating with you" Nikki said as she handed the punch glass to Ashley and walked over to Noah. Nikki leaned against Noah's shoulder "You kids having fun?" she asked Eden and Noah "Ya Grandma, you look beautiful" Noah said looking at her, she smiled "You do look gorgeous Mrs Newman" Eden added "Thank you Eden, you take care of him now" Nikki replied patting Noah's shoulder, he kissed her on the cheek as Nikki walked away. "Alright we're going to have the bride and groom's first dance" the announcer said, Victor walked up to Nikki and took her hand as he escorted her to the dance floor, through the eyes of love came on and Nikki smiled, they danced as he gazed at her, she was looking up at him smiling "I love you" Victor said "I love you" Nikki replied as they continued to dance. When the song was over they kissed and everyone clapped, Victor took Nikki into his arms as they both smiled at everyone.

Victor and Nikki walked off the dance floor as some people got on it and danced. Reid ran up to Nikki and hugged her legs "hello mister" she said bending down to his level "Grandma, Mom told me to tell you sorry for interupting your wedding thing" Reid said, Nikki laughed "well thank you" she replied, they hugged "and I also wanted to ask you something, uncle Nick asked me to ask you" Reid said "what's that?" Nikki asked laughing "Madame, may I have this dance?" Reid asked in a funny voice, Nikki laughed and looked at Nicholas "Well yes you may sir" she replied as she picked up and walked to the dance floor. Reid was in Nikki's arms as she lifted out his arm and pretended to dance with him, she laughed "may I cut in?" Noah asked "Yes you may" Reid replied running to Summer, Nikki took Noah's hand and he put his other hand on her waist as they danced. "Eden seems sweet" Nikki said "she is, shes really cool, you guys should talk you'd like her" Noah replied "Ouch" Nikki said "What?" Noah asked "You stepped on my foot" she replied, Noah's face turned red "Sorry I'm not good at this dancing thing" Noah laughed, Nikki did too "just follow my lead" Nikki replied as she lead their dance. "So are you happy?" Noah asked smiling "Couldn't be happier" Nikki replied as she smiled, the song finished and Noah kissed Nikki on the cheek as they walked of the dance floor. She went over to Victor and kissed him while he was talking to Katherine, they were all talking, Victor had Nikki close and his arm around her as Ashley walked over to them.

"Hello, Katherine, Victor" Ashley said, Nikki sighed in frusteration "Oh hello Nikki, sorry I didn't see you there" Ashley added, Nikki stepped forward as Victor blocked her "come on sweetheart" he said taking her to the bar. "You know the nerve of her coming to our wedding without an invitation, without saying anything to me" Nikki said as she took a sip of water, Victor kissed her and she smiled "come on" he said as he took her to the dance floor. They danced to a slow song and joined everyone already dancing, as they looked at eachother and kissed, he ran his hands up and down her back and lightly kissed her neck as she laughed, she stroked his cheek as they continued to dance. "May I cut in?" Jack said interupting them, Nikki looked at Victor as if to ask, Victor groaned and kissed her as he left the dance floor leaving them. "You look stunning Nik" Jack said dancing with her, Nikki smiled and rubbed his shoulder "thank you. and thank you for coming" Nikki replied "well I'm glad I could be there" Jack said "well where is your lovely date?" Nikki asked "she couldn't make it, some buisness she had to take care of" Jack replied "Aha, buisness women are your thing aren't they Jackie?" Nikki asked teasing him "I guess so" he replied continuing to dance. Victor stood there glaring at him as Katherine came up to him and leaned against his shoulder "you know my dear she is a beautiful lady but I don't think mr abbott will try and get her on your wedding night" Katherine said, Victor sighed in frusteration "don't be so sure" he replied watching Jack's hand go from the top of her back lower and lower. He took a step forward as if to stop him and Katherine grabbed his shoulder "my darling, she is your wife now if he does it she'll stop it" Katherine said, Victor turned around seeing Ashley there.

"May I have this dance?" Ashley asked holding out her hand, Victor smiled and agreed as they stepped onto the dance floor. Katherine laughed and rolled her eyes as Victor and Ashley started to dance, Nikki looked over Jack's shoulder and glared at Victor as he winked at her. "Shes beautiful" Ashley said gazing at Nikki laughing while dancing with Jack "She is" Victor replied looking over at her "You know Victor, I know I don't show it often but I only wish the best for you" Ashley said "Well my dear, she is the best thing for me" Victor replied continuing to look at her, Ashley laughed "You never loved me did you?" Ashley asked "don't answer that, I'm not sure I want to know" Ashley added, Victor smiled as the song ended and Ashley stepped off the dance floor. Nikki kissed Jack on the cheek as she went over to Victor and they walked off the dance floor hand in hand. Victor stopped to talk to Michael and Lauren as Nikki went to Abby "Are you having fun?" Nikki asked hugging her "ya totally, this is really cool" Abby replied, Nikki smiled "so do you like that Eden girl?" Abby asked "Well, I don't really know her but she seems sweet, why?" Nikki asked "theres just something that kinda bugs me about her I don't really know" Abby replied "Well, I don't think there are many girlfriends of Noah's you or I will approve of" Nikki said "Why?" Abby asked "Well, we're both protective of him, and not many girls are good enough for him you know" Nikki teased, "I'm going to go talk to Victoria" Nikki said kissing Abby on the cheek and going towards Victoria.

"Hey Mom" Victoria said hugging Nikki "Hi baby" she replied "Hey Grandma!" Reid said, Nikki looked down "Hey!" Nikki replied picking him up. "Wheres JT?" Nikki asked "hes over there" Victoria replied as JT came walking towards them "Sorry, phone call. Nikki you look absoloutely gorgeous" JT said kissing Nikki on the cheek "Thank you honey" Nikki replied "Mom don't you think Grandma looks pretty?" Reid asked hugging Nikki's neck "she looks very pretty, now why don't we go talk to some of our guest?" Victoria asked "Okie dokie" Reid replied as he jumped out of Nikki's arms and followed Victoria and JT. Nikki went over to Summer "Hello!" Nikki said leaning down and hugging Summer "Hey Grandma" Summer replied as Phyllis turned around "Oh Nikki hey!" Phyllis said hugging her "Hi Phyllis" Nikki replied "You look beautiful" Phyllis said "Thank you" Nikki replied smiling "So how has your night been?" Nikki asked picking up Summer "It's been good, it's been good. Pretty overwhelming I guess" Phyllis replied "My goodness you're getting to old for this missy" Nikki said looking at Summer adjusting her on her hip "Why has it been overwhelming? Because of Nicholas and Sharon?" Nikki asked "I guess so, yes" Phyllis replied "Well you know it's hard but imagine how Sharon felt when you two first got together and this is not nearly the same thing" Nikki said "Well you know that was a long time ago" Phyllis said "Well Phyllis often times the wind blows both ways but harder in one other direction" Nikki replied "You want some juice?" Nikki asked looking at Summer, she nodded "Lets go get some juice then" Nikki replied smiling and kissing her cheek as she walked with Summer over to the bar leaving Phyllis. As Nikki ordered apple juice for Summer Victor came up behind them and grabbed Nikki's hip "Oh!" Nikki said jumping and looking back "Well hello" she said as she sat on a bar stool with Summer on her lap "Hello, Hello" Victor said kissing first Summer on the cheek and then Nikki. "What are you two doing?" Victor asked putting his hand on Nikki's shoulder "We're getting juice" Summer replied "You are? What kind of juice?" Victor asked smiling "My favourite kind of juice!" Summer replied "Oh would that maybe be apple juice?" Victor asked laughing "Ya!" Summer said "You know that's your Grandma's favourite kind of juice to, she gets mad at me because I buy orange juice" Victor whispered, Summer laughed as Nikki smiled. "I'm gonna go say hi to Daddy and Sharon" Summer said hopping off Nikki's lap and running towards them. "She adores Sharon" Nikki said watching them "Well most people do" Victor replied smiling, Nikki did to "Sharon looks beautiful doesn't she?" Nikki asked "Shes the second most beautiful woman in this room" Victor replied, Nikki smiled as they kissed, Paul walked up to them.

"I can't understand why I always choose to talk to you at the wrong time" Paul said as Nikki pulled away from Victor's kiss "maybe there is no right time" Victor said, Nikki glared at him, Victor kissed her on the cheek and walked away as Paul pulled up a stool. "So" Nikki said "You look great" Paul said "Thank you, have you been enjoying yourself" Nikki asked "Uh, ya...I'm actually taking off now" Paul replied "Oh, now? Alright are you sure you don't want to stick around for the garder?" Nikki teased "I think i'll pass" Paul replied laughing "Alright, well thank you for coming it means alot" Nikki said hugging him "I'm glad I could make it, congratulations again" Paul replied, Nikki smiled and stroked his cheek as he walked out, Victor came up behind her and put his hands on her stomach "Oh god!" Nikki jumped as she looked back "You have to stop doing that to me" Nikki said, Victor laughed as he kissed her neck gently, she turned around "You know we're in public?" she said "I am fully aware" victor replied kissing her, she laughed as he moved down to her neck, Nikki saw Nicholas and Victoria walking towards them and gently nudged Victor's back as she pulled away and smiled at them "Are we interupting?" Victoria asked "No, no not at all" Nikki replied moving Victor's hand from her lower back higher. "You know why don't you save it for tonight guys?" Nicholas asked laughing, Nikki's face turned shocked as she laughed and hit him on the shoulder "If I do recall my dear you had about a 10 year honey moon with Sharon so don't be giving us trouble" Nikki replied "And the honey moon continues" Nick said putting his hand around Sharon's waist and kissing her, they all laughed.

"Alright is everyone ready for the cake and garder?" The announcer said, everyone clapped as Nikki sighed "Alright come on" she said taking Victor's hand as they made their way over to the cake. Everyone clapped as Nikki took the knife and stood infront and Victor stood right behind her and put her hands on hers gripping the knife as they cut the cake. Nikki put a peice on a plate and Victor took a peice of it as did she while he squished it onto her mouth, she laughed as she did it to, everyone clapped as they both laughed and kissed, Nikki took a napkin and wiped it off his mouth and then hers as they kissed again. "Alright now the garder!" The announcer said, Nikki sighed as they both made their way onto the dance floor, Nikki sat on the chair and Victor on his knees as she put her leg on his shoulder, he slid her dress up to reveal her long leg and the garder, everyone cheered and whistled in excitement as she rolled her eyes and laughed. Victor kissed from the inside of her ankle to the inside of her thigh where the garder was placed as she laughed "My god!" she said and everyone clapped, he slid it off her leg with his teeth as she clapped with everyone else. Nikki took her leg off his shoulder as he went towards her and they kissed, he put the garder in his pocket as everyone laughed. He took both her hands and helped her up as he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Alright alright settle down settle down" Nikki said walking off the dance floor, people were whistling and laughing. People were starting to leave as Nikki walked them out, they wished their congratulations and best wishes. The only people who were left was Ashley and family, Abby, VIctoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, JT, Reid, Summer and Phyllis.

Reid was asleep on laying on JT's shoulder "Alright well we should get going" Victoria said "Alright baby" Nikki said hugging her "it was so beautiful" Victoria said, Nikki smiled "Have a good time on the honey moon and we'll see you when you get back" Victoria said smiling "Thank you" Nikki replied, as she went over to JT and kissed him on the cheek and kissed Reid quietly, Victor did the same as they walked out. "Abby lets go" Ashley said "K" Abby replied, Abby hugged Nikki "This was so nice, thanks again for letting me be your bridesmaid" Abby said "No thank YOU" Nikki replied "have a good trip" Abby said, "thanks honey" Nikki replied as they hugged one more time, Victor hugged her also and Ashley to "Congratulations" Ashley said looking at Nikki "thank you" Nikki replied as they walked out. "Well we should get going to then" Phyllis said "It's my night i'll take her" Nick added "Um, alright well I'll see you all later then" Phyllis said "thank you for coming" Nikki replied hugging her, she nodded and hugged Victor also, kissed Nick on the cheek and Summer to as she walked out also. Sharon and Nick followed as Nikki kissed Summer and Sharon and Nick while Victor walked them out.

Victor and Nikki got in the car to go home as he took her hand the whole drive there. They went up to the door and Victor stopped her "what?" she asked, Victor smiled and picked her up as he opened the door, she laughed as she closed the door with her foot. She kissed him and he took her up to their bedroom, he set her down and they kissed passionately as the phone rang, Victor went to answer it. Nikki sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony and looked out, the wind was blowing and she closed her eyes and smiled. Victor came up behind her and kissed her neck as he put his hands on her stomach, she smiled as she turned around and they kissed again. She took of his tie as he unbottened her dress and she slid off his shirt, she laughed as his finger tips tickles her back. "I love you my baby" Victor whispered as he layed her down on the bed "I love you to" she replied. They made love like they had never made love before for the rest of the night.

Victor woke up and Nikki was next to him, he smiled as he put his hand on her side and kissed her neck gently, she moaned as she smiled "good morning" he said kissing her cheek, she giggled "morning" she replied as she turned over "you're beautiful" Victor said, she smiled as they kissed. Nikki got up and put her robe on as she sat at the vanity and brushed and fluffed her hair, she did her lipstick and makeup as she got up and got dressed while Victor followed. They walked down the stairs with Victor's arm around her and kissed at the bottom as they walked over to the living room as the phone rang, Nikki went to answer it "Hello?"  
"Ah you're up" Victoria said "Well yes we are how may I help you?"  
"well we were wondering when your plane took off?"  
"Uh, about noon, why?"  
"Oh we just wanted to know, so are you tired mom?"  
"I am not talking to you about this, goodbye honey ill call you when we land" Nikki laughed "Alright then, you have fun now" Victoria replied laughing to as they both hung up the phone. "You know mr newman your daughter is to smart for her own good" Nikki said hanging her arms around Victor's neck "well I think she takes after her mother" Victor replied kissing her neck, Nikki laughed. "So are we going to sneak off soon?" Victor asked laughing "how about now?" Nikki replied and they kissed as they left for Hawaii. 


End file.
